Fika Drabbles
by Sandra-Sempra
Summary: Drabble fun - contains a growing assortment of drabbles for your enjoyment. My drabbles are short and tend to be posted without a beta, so any mistakes shown in these are my own!
1. You Look Happier

**This little drabble was inspired by the song _Happier_ by Ed Sheeran. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **You Look Happier**

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling, and the sun shone an agonizing blanket of heat upon the cobblestone street. The cheeriness persona of its occupants beamed in comparison, and Ron felt grotesquely out of place. He walked with shoulders slouched and his head down, trying to stay unheeded from any and all passersby on the busy street.

He often walked alone these days since the fight he had with the woman who was meant to share his life with. Stupid past decisions that caught up to them after they finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. He couldn't get her out of his mind: the way her hair always fell loose from being tied up, the crazy stray pieces that framed her face and caught the light behind her, shining a glowing shimmer about her countenance. The pursed smile she pressed upon her lips when she fought back a snarky retort to something he had done to aggravate her on purpose. Or the way every inch of her lit up after discovering something new. If that were even possible.

"Ron!" waved Harry walking over. He had the same crooked smile on his face and that look of _comfort_ in his eyes. "How ya been, mate?"

Ron peered at him through half lids, unable to form words. Harry shifted, tugging his hands in his pockets as he stared at his friend.

"You're going to have to move on at some point, Ron." his words were stern, but his tone was sincere, and Ron sighed in response.

"Don't you think I know that, mate?" he asked his friend, running a hand through his red hair. "And I was. At least until I saw them together." Ron's eyes were swollen from tears he'd never admit to had fallen, and Harry pulled his eyes to the ground.

 _The streetlights were already lit by the time I made it to the proper street. I was walking with a purpose, feeling the best I had in days since we split, and had finally talked myself into leaving the flat. Of course, they say once you've reached the top, the only place left to go is back down again. Karma was funny like that: gets you thinking that despite the negative shit you brought into the world, all would be forgiven. That's when I saw you. Walking briskly in his arms._

 _My lips pulled down as I saw yours smile, and my entire world crashed. You looked happier. The happiest I've ever seen you. I stood, shocked and lost all feeling in my ability to move, as he said something to make you laugh. The joy we shared, even on our best days, didn't compare to the width the two of your smiles held, and you looked absolutely beautiful as you walked into the bar._

 _I know there wasn't a single person you'd met that hurt you the way I hurt you, but I wish I could tell you there would be nobody who loved you like I do. I continued to stand there, seeing you both through the window as you sat at the booth, and snarled at the way he held your attention. I had promised I wouldn't take it personal if you were moving on with someone new, but it had only been a month. Thirty days of absolute hell of living without you._

"Ron?" Harry tilted back to catch Ron's eyes as he gave another one of his crooked smiles. "You'll feel it too one day." Ron scoffed, walking into the pub and sitting down, Harry on his heels.

"Until then, Harry," Ron sighed, knowing he would have to succumb to hiding the truth until that day actually happens, _if_ that day happens, but he was happier with her by his side.

His mind raced as everything in the room reminded him of her. He sat in the corner of the bar and nursed an empty bottle of beer, arguing internally with himself that she was in fact happier now. Anger and dejection battled just beneath his flesh, remembering that he was the one to hurt her more than anyone else had thought plausible, but that no one in this world needed her the way he did. Does. Self hatred ensnared his heart, knowing there were others that deserved her far more than him, but he could never deny, not to himself nor anyone, that he was still in love with her.

"You have to pull yourself together, Ron," Harry pleaded, slapping a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron sunk even further in his chair, fighting back the tears, and retorts, and the pain of a broken heart. Pretending he was alright, pretending he wasn't dying inside, but undoubtedly unable to fight off knowing how much happier he was with her. Harry knew it too.

"She's happier, 'Arry" he replied somberly, pulling his eyes to meet his best friend's. "She's happier and I'm here. I knew she would, you know. Fall for someone new." Harry swallowed, a frown spread across his features for the first time as Ron's sunken face peered under heavy lids at the bottle in his hand. "I swear to Merlin, 'Arry, if he breaks her heart," Ron paused, lifting the bottle to his mouth again, hovering it over his lips.

 _I'll be waiting here for you, Hermione._


	2. Blindsided

**This one is dedicated to the wonderful Kreeblim Sabs! If you haven't had the luxury of reading her stuff, I implore you to do so!**

 **This little drabble started as part of a conversation on The Fairest of the Rare's ship of the week - Thilli - and blossomed from there!**

* * *

 **Blindsided**

* * *

Theo never saw it coming; he explored her wanton curves time and again, and still he was blindsided. He had her pinned firmly beneath him, her back arched off the disentangled fabric of the sheets and her heavy breasts pressed firmly against his chest. His grip upon her wrists were tight; secure, and he had always been proud to beam down at her with his proclaimed role of dominance.

Theo was bushwhacked. He had her purring against him as his teeth grazed teasingly across the curve of her neck and still she caught him by surprise. He witnessed her flush and squirm under his attention, losing herself in ways that drove them both over the utter edge of reason, and he preened over the way he was able to control how she felt.

Theo never knew what hit him. He was practically glowing at the preeminence position he had her in, satisfaction evident across his lips at the submission he thought her to be in, when she turned the tables on him. He knew she was strong, and he loved her for the size she was, adored the level of curvatures she possessed, but had always been able to tame the beauty between the sheets.

Theo wasn't ready when she took charge, vulnerability leaving her features as a secret, wicked smirk began to ghost her lips, pressing them hard against his own, somehow slipping her locked hands from his grip. She had other plans, and he found himself pulled down in a way of desired need, hesitation from the sudden change in position striking him as he stalled the actions of what she wanted, what she needed.

Theo never saw it coming. Her legs on either side of his neck; her features dark with lust and determination as he realized his head was locked between her strong, thick thighs. It brought a new level of desire to their rumbles, a shiny pristine change of roles in which he never prepared himself for. He submitted completely to his witch's demands, enjoying the different angle of admiration as he watched his witch from the view between her thighs. Theo never knew what hit him when he gave himself, his heart, to Millicent Bulstrode.


	3. Love in Unison

**This little drabble has sparked a plunny and will be turned into a multi chapter fic eventually!**

* * *

 **Love in Unison**

* * *

She was so cute when she pouted: her already plump lips puckered exaggeratedly across her normally masked features as he pulled away from her.

"We can't hide in here forever" he told her, tugging his shirt over his head and jerking it down. Millicent sat on the couch, her arms folded over her bare and heavy chest with her knees bent to the side. She remained silent, but narrowed her eyes. Pulling up his trousers he bent down to her, kissing her innocently on the forehead. He hesitated.

His fingers itched to trace the outline of her voluptuous curves. In here they were safe. Safe from the turmoils of the Dark Lord's reign that spilled the world over into darkness; chaos. In here it was just a boy and a girl, free to open up and share their vulnerable sides with one another that they were forced to hide out there.

Her lashes fluttered as his lips collided with the flesh of her face. She knew he was right, knew they would have to build their walls up again and continue on in this war they were forced into. A war where they were taught to believe His regime was the only logical fight worth supporting. She froze at his hesitation -him hovered over her and pressing his forehead to the spot his lips had pressed against her own - and she actually whimpered.

Millicent Bulstrode whimpered. It was a sound he'd never heard escape her, and he sighed in response, dropping to his knees and slowly, gently, sliding his arms around her waist, his head now resting against her bosom. They were still for a time, the only sound inside the room was that of their synchronized breathing; their hearts pounding in unison as they mentally prepared themselves to leave the other's side to fight.

They met in secret, the pureblood and the halfblood. The Dark Lord had plans; plans that would cause the other's heart to shatter against His fist of superiority. Plans that would cut the very strand that connected the two as one. Loyal halfbloods were still halfbloods.

Theo loved her. He wasn't sure when it was he had this revelation. Wasn't certain when his mind stopped resisting, thrusting rationality aside, but gods he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. He couldn't deny her. Millicent loved him too. He felt it now in the silence of the room.

He rose, their silence broken from the sounds of clashing curses on the other side of the window, illuminating the room in green hues. Their fingers had entwined, neither letting go as he trudged towards the door, finally dropping the other's hold as the space between them became too much. He peered back at her - she was remained so still; her eyes closed and her hand rested outstretched over the arm of the couch - and he reluctantly left.


	4. Hidden

**This is my first attempt at this pairing, but I hope you enjoy. I have a new growing obsession for Draco and Ron thanks for FangQueen's Stay. Thank you for my Kings and fellow prince with The Slash Zone for the encouragement and support! I love yall to bits! Also, thanks to JEpierre for the look over!**

* * *

Hidden

* * *

Ron found himself in an empty classroom; hiding amongst the desks which collected dust, and chairs stacked along the far wall next to the chalkboard displaying a lesson long since taught. He sat against the stone floor, back against the wall and contemplated how he had gotten into the mess that was Lavender Brown. She was _right_ barmy: the constant cling she held on his arm, the infuriatingly ignorant appellations, and the persistent attentions were enough to make him scream. He welcomed the silence of the room, invited the calm and dust filled air, breathing it all in as he cleared his mind.

His meditation was interrupted by a slam against a desk, the hard legs sliding loudly against the stone as he peered up, horrified he would see a mass of ringlet curls and purple ribbons.

But he saw neither of those things. Instead, he met the eyes of a pointed face boy with piercing grey eyes and a frown. Beads of sweat forming over the usually well-presented Slytherin as he gazed, mouth agape and dumbfounded.

"What are you looking at, _Weasel._ " The words dripped from Draco's mouth as sharp as his features.

Regaining his stubborn demeanor once more, Ron snapped his mouth shut, quirking a brow before clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Listen, _ferret_ -"

"Shut up, Weasley." Draco cut him off, plopping uncharacteristically beside Ron on the floor, legs bent and elbows hanging loosely over his knees. Draco hung his head low. It took a moment for Ron to once again regain his fiery persona as the Slytherin prat persistently interrupted his perfectly would-be placed joke.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Truly, Weasley, I am in no mood for your pitiful, without wit, one liners, alright?"

"Then why did you sit down beside me?" Ron's voice raised in pitch; he truly was lost in Draco's appearance. "You look bloody awful."

Sighing a breath, Draco raised his chin and pressed the back of his head against the masonry of the wall. "Things are just… _complicated_ right now."

Ron's eyes widened to the point he thought they may pop directly out of his sockets.

"Alright. You look like Malfoy. You sound like Malfoy."

"Is there a point to this, Weasley?" Draco's lids were closed, his breathing a bit erratic. Ron blinked over at him, positioning himself to face the blond in front of him.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Draco's head rolled to the side, his grey eyes locked on Ron's. "You ever just feel like it's never enough?"

"Ugh-"

"Like truly, Weasley. I bust my arse in these classes and I'm still in second to your precious Granger. I kept my practice up and still came second to your annoying Potter. I fight for your affections and Brown drowns out my efforts, and I build up any strength I have to finish the task I wa – well, you get the idea."

"Well, 'Mione is pretty smart isn't she? And 'Arry, well. It's in his blood, quidditch. And.. wait did you say Br-"

Before Ron could finish his words, Draco had rushed forward and pressed his lips over Ron's. The kiss was clumsy at first, Draco leading the baffled ginger with his tongue until Ron found he couldn't resist returning the fervor he felt in Draco's lips. Reluctantly, the two pulled away and stared, slightly breathless at the other.

"Blimey! What in bloody Merlin was _that_ about?"

"Oh please, Weasley, don't act so naïve," Draco glided his thumb to wipe the glisten of Ron's saliva from his bottom lip. When the moment caught up to Ron fully, he pulled a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, wait until your father hears about _this_ , then!"

"I'd be more worried about your mum sending you another howler."

The two shared a brief laugh before Ron pulled Draco closer, nipping his lip lightly.

"The only _howling_ I'll get will be from you."

Something unfamiliar and welcoming flashed in Draco's eyes as Ron captured his lips completely. The two hid amongst the desks of the empty classroom, and were thankful for the silence outside granted by their _muffliato_ charm, welcoming the newly revealed desire, inviting the feelings to bury themselves within one another as they explored the other fully. He was right barmy; giving in to the largest hidden secret he'd held for so many years. The constant slander he clung to his lips, the infuriatingly ignorant appellations he made sure everyone heard him call the blond, and the persistent resistance to give in to the attentions his heart demanded to the point he screamed Draco's name.


	5. Battered Nonsense

This was written as a gift to Kelpie169 as part of the Fairest of the Rare's #LF2018

I didn't beta this, so all mistakes are my own. It's nonsense. Battered nonsense.

I own nothing.

* * *

She had flour on her face; her hair a giant mass tied up on the top of her head. The apron she wrapped around her small frame deemed useless – batter and ingredients splattered on and down her shirt and jeans. She could thank Fred and George for that, the two insufferable boys never being able to cook anything without the insistence of tossing eggs and flour all about at one another. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was stuck in the middle.

She should have known it was coming, the twinkles in both of their eyes as each of their hands began to raise with the corners of their mouths. The prats. There was no avoiding it, the joint handfuls of whisked eggs slopping onto the chests of the other, Hermione getting the remnants from both. She wanted to scream in frustration, but their laughter was infectious and she was beaming, joining their playful antics as they chased one another in the kitchen of the Burrow.

They should have been prepared for the wrath of the Weasley Monarch, the woman with the cheeriest of smiles and the scariest of glares, but they were lost in the enjoyment of one another's company.

"Fred! George! Hermione!" They all stopped in their tracks, sniggering under their breaths and a layer of flour. Hermione winced at the emphasis on her name – as if she should have known better. Which she did, truly, but the twins had a way of throwing the rules from the mind. It was relaxing really, not having to worry so much all the time.

"He started it!" The twins said in unison, pointing at one another and causing Hermione to blow a puff of floured dust into the air from her outburst of laughter.

"Percy will be home in an hour! You're wearing more of that cake than what is in the pan to bake!"

She was right of course, though they all three shook their heads in disagreement, a large thick glob of batter fell from Hermione's hair as her head moved from side to side, hitting the floor in a large splat!

Throwing her arms up, Molly groaned as she fled the kitchen, shouting to clean it up as she disappeared. Fred and George eyed the bowl of batter before them on the table - looking past the remaining of the batter scattered everywhere else - then back at one another again. They clapped a hand on the opposing twin's shoulder.

"I say we add a little something extra to Ol' Pinhead's cake, yeah? What do you say Gred?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Forge, I must agree."

Together, the twins peered over at Hermione with mirrored quirked brows, their palms were rubbing together and she could practically see the smoke pouring from their ears from their brains running in overdrive. With a roll of her eyes, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ugh, fine. But nothing too terrible, boys."

oOoOo

Everyone gathered around the cluttered table with an eager Percy perched at its center and the mountainous cake sitting atop the surface directly in front of him. If Hermione was being honest, she was quite proud of how the cake sort of came together. She realized since started dating the mischievous duo, that you just have to let them get their energy out - which she did _twice_ after they popped the cake into the oven.

Molly had just finished lighting the candles and stepped a half step back when - the beautiful pink and green decorated masterpiece exploded into the middle Weasley's face. It was hard standing there holding a straight face - even Arthur chimed in with a chuckle or two - as Percy sat perfectly still. Hermione thought he might be smiling, but it was hard to tell with icing and cake smashed onto your face.

When Percy didn't react, not even a little, the laughter began to die down, and Fred began to _scourgify_ the cake mess away. Speaking to him to _not be such a knob arse._ Then that is when it happened - once the _scourgify_ cleared the icing away - Percy's head was completely _gone_.

"Gred! We've decapitated our brother!"

"Forge, how much powder did you put into that batter?" The boys were shouting, a smirking Hermione standing to the side, allowing them to jump about and blame the other for the ingredients they so wrongly measured. Laughter began to roll again, and the twins - who were trying to strangle the other - stopped mid choke to see Percy standing beside the table with a smirk, arms crossed and a right proper head.

"Pinhead!" They shouted together, taking their brother into their arms.

"You honestly think I wouldn't know what my prankster brothers wouldn't be up to?" Percy shifted his gaze to a still smirking Hermione. The twins followed his eyes.

"You're rather predictable these days," she said holding up a familiar looking _Headless Hat_ from their shop. "I knew the moment you volunteered us to bake that ridiculous cake you'd be up to no good." She pulled a small cupcake from behind her back and handed it to Percy. "Happy birthday."

"You sold us out," said Fred walking to her right.

"To the Humongous Bighead no less!" George was on her left.

They wrapped their arms around her waist from either side, leaning in to kiss her cheeks. With one last wink in Percy's direction, she shoved two additional cupcakes into the boys faces. Their mouths fell open, a justified Percy stood nodding his head.

"Oops. How _wicked_ of me." Hermione said with a wink.


End file.
